


Family Outing

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor takes his family out to dinner.





	Family Outing

River hummed a Gallifreyan nursery rhyme whilst she changed Alessia's nappy. She was considering changing her daughter's outfit too- the family were going out to the Towers restaurant for dinner.  
River was wearing a red dress, an altered version of the one she wore on her and her husband's first date on Darillium.  
Her dear husband was doing some repairs on the Tardis, and Nardole was “helping”.  
She decided against changing Alessia into a dress, instead opting to change her in a “Universes’ Cutest Baby” romper, and little hat.  
“You are definitely the universes’ cutest baby.” River informed her daughter. The little girl had brunette curly hair, the colour of her husband's eleventh self and curls just like her mum's, and a big smile.  
River fondly remembered the first time her baby had smiled. It had been early evening, Alessia had been sleepy.  
The Doctor and River had been on sofa together, Alessia snuggled into her father.  
River had shared a joke with her husband and the pair had laughed. Alessia had frowned at her parents, sneezed, and then smiled at them. They'd then spent a while trying to get her to smile again, and had succeeded.  
River lifted her baby into her arms and held her close. Alessia yawned and nuzzled against her mum.  
River smiled. “I love you, sweetheart.”  
She made her way downstairs, and successfully managed to get herself a cup of hot chocolate and a biscuit one handed.  
She laid Alessia down in her rocker, and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for her husband.  
The Doctor's wife didn't have to wait for long, her grumpy Scot of a husband made his way out of the ship with a scowl on his face.  
"What's up, Sweetie?" She asked.  
"It took ages to fix her, I thought that you'd get impatient. How's Alessia?" He replied.  
"She's fine, do you like her romper?" River asked, holding Alessia so he could see.  
"Yes, it's the truth." The Doctor smiled, and seemed to relax.  
"Sweetie, I didn't get impatient. I had to change the baby, I'm not annoyed with you or anything." His wife replied, and stretched up to kiss him. "I love you."  
He took their daughter from her, and cradled the child in his arms. "Okay. I love my girls a lot too."  
Alessia babbled at her father, looking up at him.  
"Okay okay, I know we're sappy, sweetheart." The Doctor chuckled. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asked his wife.  
"Of course I am, my love." She beamed at him.  
"Good." Her husband replied with a smile, and turned back to the Tardis, who opened her doors for him. He entered the ship, River following close behind.  
"I'll drive us, I haven't for a while, what with the arrival of the littlest Song." River decided, and made her way over to the console.  
The Doctor opted to sit on the jump seat that he had recently installed, sitting their daughter on his lap, careful to support her.  
The baby gazed around in interest, and fixed her gaze on her mother.  
River keyed in the coordinates for the restaurant (of course, they could have walked, but they preferred to keep the Tardis with them at all times, for safety reasons-primarily in case anything came to kidnap Alessia.  
The ship took off, and landed again.  
The Doctor stood up, shifted Alessia to his hip, and held out his free hand to his wife. “Shall we go to dinner, Mrs Song?”  
“We certainly shall, Mr Song.” River picked up the baby bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Let's go.”  
A while later…  
“This is nice.” River sighed in contentment, looking out at the Towers.  
They had the finest table in all the galaxy, just as they had done when they'd just arrived.  
Alessia was sat on a highchair, gazing in the same direction as her mother.  
"It is." The Doctor agreed, finishing off his roast dinner. "I enjoyed that."  
"Hmm, this restaurant does wonderful food." River agreed. She had ordered herself lasagne and salad, neither of them had bothered with dessert.  
"It does, the finest in all the galaxy." He said. "River?" He took her hand.  
"Yes, my love?" She asked, looking at him.  
"I love you, so much. And Alessia, and I'm very happy here, with you. I'm overjoyed with how everything turned out, that you've been saved in the future. That we get to raise our daughter together."  
"Me too." River replied with a smile on her face. "We get to be an ordinary couple, no more spoilers."  
"Exactly." He agreed.  
At that moment, Alessia began to cry.  
"Come here, sweetheart." River lifted her daughter out of her highchair. "I think that she needs feeding, there's a bottle of milk in the baby bag, give me a minute..."  
"Here, I'll take her." The Doctor offered.  
River placed Alessia in her husband's arms, and retrieved the bottle of milk from the bag, plus Alessia's bib. "Would you like to feed her?"  
"Yes please." He replied with a smile on his face.  
His wife handed him Alessia's bib, and then the bottle.  
Alessia began to drink, clutching onto the lapels of her father's jacket.  
"She's quite enthusiastic, isn't she?" The Doctor observed.  
"She's hungry, Sweetie." River chuckled.  
A while later...  
Alessia was asleep, in her cot beside her parents' bed.  
The Doctor and River Song were cuddled up together under the covers, in their night clothes.  
River's head was nestled on her husbands' chest, listening to his hearts beating, her eyes closed.  
The Doctor meanwhile, was running his hands through her mass of curly hair. River enjoyed it, as long as he didn't get his fingers tangled up in it.  
"River?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like another child, one day?"  
She moved her head to look at him. "Steady on love, Alessia's only a few weeks old."  
"I know, maybe when she's older?" Her husband suggested/  
"Hmm." River considered the idea. "I'd like that, to be honest."  
"Yeah?"  
"Definitely, although let's focus on raising one child first, hmm?" River asked.  
"Definitely." The Doctor agreed, and they kissed.  
River snuggled back down. "Let's get some sleep while we can, before our little one wakes up again."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've kinda come to a stop with this series- the muse has decided to drag me towards another fic idea- keep an eye out for that :-)  
> I'm not going to say that this is finished, because it's not, but updates are going to be very slow on this from now on :)


End file.
